


Afortunado Mantenimiento

by Cherry Kiki (cherry_kiki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_kiki/pseuds/Cherry%20Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giannini va a darle mantenimiento a la bazooka de los diez años y como siempre algo falla. Tsuna es llevado al futuro y se encuentra en una extraña situación con Reborn y Lambo que no desaprovechan la oportunidad de tener al joven Vongola. TRIO & LEMMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afortunado Mantenimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: 
> 
> Trío y lemmon, mmmm… ah sí hemorragias nasales intensas y promover una mente más perversa en las lectoras.

**One-Shot**

***.*.*.*.***

* * *

 

Nadie pensó que una visita del técnico Giannini podría significar algo bueno para algunos de los que vivían en la casa de la familia Sawada, si bien para el estudiante de Nami-Chu era algo desastroso en su vida una parte de él no podía negarse a que el italiano brindará sus servicios. Y menos cuando su tutor le amenazaba con Leon transformado en pistola con la determinación de dejarle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Ahí estaban otra vez dejándole todo el armamento disponible a manos del técnico, si bien en el futuro era bastante bueno en su tiempo… era un… completo desastre; arruinando todas las armas que poseían los miembros de la familia Vongola que residían en Japón.

Su nerviosismo se palpaba, lo primero que modifico fueron algunas de las pocas armas de Reborn, siguió con las armas de Gokudera y una petición de Bianchi con un revolver para llegar finalmente al dolor de cabeza del casi líder de Vongola –la bazooka de las diez años- que fuera mejorada, arreglada en cualquiera de sus formas era algo que le aterraba de muchas formas, no quería imaginar los desastres que traería como la primera vez con un mini Gokudera y un mini Lambo adulto o dejarle atascado en una época diferente.

"Eh, Giannini…" quería preguntar si aquellos arreglos funcionarían y no dañarían a alguien "¿Ya está lista?" cuestionó nervioso

"Si Juudaime" dando su típica sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho "El pequeño Bovino puede utilizarla"

"Buahaha Lambo-san usará su mejorada bazooka" tomando el objeto

"Espera Lambo" lo detuvo el adolescente "Porque no la usas más tarde, ya es hora de comer" eso debía funcionar para que no la ocupara

"Comida de Mamma, Lambo-san esperara"

Lo consiguió, detuvo al pequeño italiano de causar caos con esa arma. Giannini repartió todo lo que había reparado y mejorado a sus dueños y por primera vez no sucedió algo extraño, eso aliviaba su alma y evitaba que Reborn se desquitara con el técnico y con él. En agradecimiento Bianchi le hizo un pastel con su mortal técnica mostrando su rostro sin sus acostumbrados goggles provocando que el guardián de la tormenta desfalleciera sin probar sus armas y fuera llevado a casa por su hermana mayor.

"Buen trabajo" felicitó el Arcobaleno

"Gracias Reborn-san hice mi mayor esfuerzo"

"Seguro que todo está bien" susurró al bebe

"Quieres probar Dame-Tsuna" soltando un gritito por ello "lo supuse" disfrutando como palidecía su estudiante

"Juudaime, Reborn-san me retiro, debo de volver a Italia y ayudar allá"

"Está bien Giannini, que te vaya bien" despidió el más joven junto con su maestro

Por fin, un poco de paz, tal vez debería de llamar a Gokudera y saber cómo estaba, después de todo siempre pasaba lo mismo al ver a su hermana. Si lo haría más tarde, por ahora a descansar un buen rato antes de que fuera hora de comer. Siendo interrumpido el comienzo de su descanso por Lambo que entro a su habitación por un golpe de Reborn, amenazando al hitman con granadas para sacar su bazooka de las diez años.

"Oi, Lambo" llamó de forma inútil el ojimiel

"Reborn te matare" exclamó a todo pulmón la vaquita

Después de eso el guardián del cielo solo vio como caía sobre él la bazooka y como consecuencia un disparo y una nube rosada. Rezaba por que llegara diez años en el futuro sano y salvo.

"Itte" se quejó del aterrizaje que tuvo en un suelo de mármol blanco en lo que parecía un baño, un baño enorme '¿Dónde estaré?' porque eso no era su casa se pegó a la puerta para escuchar a dos personas discutir.

"Más vale que te alejes de él vaca estúpida" esa voz no le era familiar, más si lo fue aquel apodo

"No lo haré Reborn, se trata de Tsuna-nii" entonces esa otra persona era ¿su tutor? "Además solo eres un asesor y yo soy un guardián, hace mucho que dejaste de ser el maestro"

"Eso que, Tsuna es Tsuna" seguía la discusión "Sal de aquí antes de que te dispare"

"No te tengo miedo aunque sigas siendo uno de los Arcobaleno" reconociendo que en batalla era un duro contrincante "Y tú qué haces en la habitación de Tsuna-nii" exigió saber

"Pregunto lo mismo" ninguno se rendía

Lo mejor era salir antes de que se mataran el uno con el otro, no quería ser causante de la muerte de alguno de ellos.

"¿Qué sucede chicos?" preguntó con timidez ante el par de hombres que le daban la bienvenida

Un Reborn adulto de unos veintitantos años en apariencia y un Lambo todo un joven mayor que su versión de 15 años, era seguro que no fue enviado diez años al futuro.

"Tsuna-nii te encogiste"

"No Lambo, me trajo la bazooka de los diez años y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?" quería asegurarse de cuantos años fue enviado al futuro.

"Tengo 17" sonriendo feliz

"Mi dame-estudiante vino de visita" sonriendo de forma perversa

"Solo estaré unos minutos más aquí" la mirada que tenían los mayores le incomodaba

Era como un pequeño ratón acorralado ante dos feroces gatos hambrientos y que no se detendrían por nada para obtener alimento. Por instinto se fue pegando a una de las paredes alejándose principalmente de su tutor.

"Mejor porque no esperamos unos minutos a que mi yo de este tiempo vuelva" riendo nervioso al terminar de hablar

"Creo que podemos hacer algo más" la voz de Reborn sonaba extraña "ya han pasado más de cinco minutos" diablos eso no era lo que quería

"No te dejare a Tsuna-nii" apartándolo del hitman el Bovino

"Porque no lo compartimos" Tsuna ahora estaba en pánico

Su intuición le dijo en qué situación se encontraba y no era tonto sabía que querían hacer eso con él y no quería.

"Que dices Tsuna" el Arcobaleno se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, podía sentir la respiración golpeando su ya sonrojado rostro.

"Yo…yo…" en su indecisión el Arcobaleno beso al moreno y aprovechando que el menor tenía la boca abierta metió su lengua explorando aquella cavidad que era muy dulce.

Maldición quería aventar lejos a su atractivo tutor, pero estaba apresado bajo los brazos de su guardián del rayo y al mismo tiempo sus manos fueron atrapadas por el hombre de patillas rizadas, era malo, muy malo, pero se sentía bien. Era su primer beso sin contar el que tuvo con Shamal y nunca creyó que sería tan bueno, se sentía inexperto y se dejó llevar por el mayor moviendo sus labios con algo de torpeza.

"Tsuna-nii" le llamó al lambo adulto para morder su el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja y lamerlo un par de veces

"Ah… ahh" dejo escapar de su boca al ser liberada por los labios del poseedor de llamas sol.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y cuando las neuronas de su cerebro querían volver a hacer sinapsis de forma apropiada su boca fue tomada por el de cabello rizado, era un beso suave y tierno, justo como lo era Lambo.

Sin saber porque se dejó besar y dejo de oponer resistencia, siendo esto aprovechado por el mejor hitman del mundo, susurrando palabras que no entendió en ese momento pero lo hacían sonrojar y su ropa comenzaba a ser desabrochada.

"Noo" se quejó entre los besos que le daba su guardián "Por favor"

Rogar era inútil, lo sabía y aun así lo intento, no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito y por Dios, Buda o quien fuera no pensaba que su primera vez sería con un chico, mucho menos con dos.

"Seguro" dijo insinuante su mentor "Lambo llévalo a la cama" obedeciendo al instante

"Y ahora…" comprendiendo con la mirada lo que le decía su rival

Cada uno se recostó a uno de sus lados, Reborn en el izquierdo y Lambo en el derecho, acariciando el cuerpo del líder de la mafia, sus labios eran saboreados por ambos hombres e incapaz de negarse solo sabía liberar sonidos de su garganta.

"Tsuna ocuparas mucho tu voz" besándolo con fiereza, demandante induciéndolo a mover su lengua con la de él, era un beso profundo, húmedo, salvaje, tan… Reborn.

Un hilillo de saliva escapo de sus labios siendo capturado por el poseedor del anillo rayo que aprovecho y también le beso de forma más salvaje, aunque para el moreno Reborn le ganaba para besar pero no se quedaba atrás.

Besaban su cuello dejando chupetones a su paso, en parte compitiendo quien dejaba una marca más fuerte en el más joven que solo lograba encenderse más, dejando salir sonidos de su boca que nunca creyó que pudieran salir,

"La… ro… ropa" fue capaz de decir, comenzaba a molestarle por ese calor creciente en su cuerpo.

Estaba cayendo presa de sus instintos, en su búsqueda de placer, en la lujuria y no le importaba, cada caricia, cada beso era ardiente, le quemaba y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo pedía más.

El ojinegro se colocó de forma que el más bajito estuviera sentado sobre él, como si fuera tarea fácil le quito la playera y desabrocho su pantalón, comenzó a estimular ese par de botones rozados mientras Lambo lamia su pecho y después coló su lengua en el ombligo, jugando, llegando más abajo solo hasta donde comenzaba la liga de los boxers.

Y su uke era sensible –mucho- y eso excitaba en demasía a los pelinegros

Todas esas nuevas sensaciones, tan nuevas y muy, muy agradables se agolpaban en Tsuna que mandó a volar cualquier rastro de conciencia desde el primer beso que recibió, solo quería sentir y sentir más, quería llegar al final. Y junto con su híper-intuición tomo la decisión de dejarse hacer si como consecuencia continuaba aquellos placeres carnales.

"Injusto" volvió a hablar el uke "Aún llevan ropa" porque de un momento a otro su pantalón, zapatos y calcetas ya no estaban.

"Arréglalo" susurro con voz ronca el Arcobaleno de elemento sol

Acerco al de camisa de vaca para besarlo y quitarle torpemente la camisa y con ayuda de este se libró de los pantalones dejándolo en las mismas condiciones. Se removió moviendo su trasero en la naciente excitación del más alto para voltear su rostro y besarle.

"No puedo quitarte la ropa" su mirada era de hazlo por mí a lo que no tardo en cumplir la petición

Besos, caricias y gemidos era lo único que reinaba en la habitación, no podía aguantar más sus boxers le apretaban y quería sacárselos pero Reborn le tomo de las manos nuevamente impidiendo que se moviera.

"Ansioso" susurro tocando por encima su miembro

"Tsuna-nii, yo te ayudare" le bajo los boxers para ver la erección que mostraba el castaño "Itadakimasu"

El oijiverde tomo la erección con su boca -abajo y arriba- llevando un ritmo y masajeando de vez en cuando sus testículos. Dios eso era la gloria, se sentía jodidamente bien y los tres disfrutaban como nunca en su vida.

"Tsuna-nii sabes muy bien" lamiendo desde la base a la punta

"Ah…ahhh" jadeo al sentir las manos del ojinegro pasear descaradamente por todo su cuerpo

"Eso suena bien" recogiendo con un par de dedos el hilillo de saliva que escaba de la boca del moreno por tanto placer

Se preguntaba si su yo del futuro ya había disfrutado tanto placer carnal, pero lo olvido para concentrarse en el placer que lo estaba embriagado, era como una droga, adictivo y con necesidad de más. La lengua del guardián de la tormenta hacía maravillas, acariciando su falo, rodeándolo. A ese paso no aguantaría mucho más, sobre todo si la boca del que se supondría sería el más joven se concentraba en su glande, chupando suavemente.

"La…a…mbo" quería decirle que el orgasmo pronto llegaría a el

"Córrete en mi boca no importa" dijo para aumentar el ritmo

No quería hacerlo, se le hacía innatural –aunque lo que vivía también lo era- aun así no pudo reprimirlo más y termino dejando toda su semilla en la boca de Lambo que bebió gustoso todo lo que recibió.

"Lo tra… tragaste" no podía creerlo

"No todo" compartiendo en un beso húmedo parte de su propios fluidos, no tenía mal sabor después de todo.

"Buen trabajo ahoushi"

Era tiempo de pasar al siguiente paso, empujo a Tsuna de forma que quedara en cuatro, su cara daba de lleno en la entrepierna del de orbes verdes, y ver el bulto que luchaba por salir de esos bóxers con estampado de vaca hacía que su libido regresara.

"Porque no le regresas el favor Tsuna" le ordeno sutilmente mientras se desnudaba sin que el ojimiel le viera

"No es necesario" quiso negarse el otro seme

"Lo haré" la mirada de Tsuna reflejaba lujuria pura, un par de ojos empañados por la búsqueda de placer.

Como pudo bajo el bóxer del muchacho y se quedó maravillado por lo que le daba la bienvenida, el sexo de Lambo era más grande que el suyo y solo pudo relamerse los labios. Sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, haría lo que el Bovino con él.

Lamio la punta de la erección como si probara un helado, aun no detectaba sabor, lamio toda la longitud, paseando su húmedo musculo para luego engullir lo que podía del miembro de su guardián. Marcaba un ritmo lento, usando su lengua de vez en cuando.

No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien y volteo hacia arriba para ver al chico con los ojos cerrados; regreso a su tarea cuando sintió las manos del pelinegro enredarse en su cabello, motivándolo a seguir un ritmo al oírlo gemir de forma algo ronca.

En tanto el mayor saco de una cajonera un frasco de lubricante, baño con el líquido un par de dedos, listo para profanar aquella entrada virginal a la que el entraría primero. Al ver ocupado a su pupilo comenzó a estimular su ano, y poco a poco metió el primer digito.

"Ahhh" gimió al sentir la intrusión

"Calma" no tardo en que ese dedo entrara y saliera con facilidad "Continua, a Lambo le está gustando"

Volvió a probar aquel falo, estimulando con pequeñas succiones el glande, era como una paleta –mucho más grande- pero más excitante, ahora tenía una nueva erección

Un segundo digito entro, el de cabellos ébanos realizo un movimiento de tijeras dilatándolo poco a poco girando sus dedos. Su entrada era estrecha y cálida, quería poseer a Tsuna en cuanto antes, pero si querían repetir ese accidente tenía que ser amable.

Cuando creyó que estaba listo un tercer dedo se unió, entrando y saliendo cada vez más profundo y sin saberlo el castaño comenzaba a mover sus caderas, buscando aquello que aún no sabía bien que era. Le gustaba como los dedos largos y elegantes del hitman se abrían paso en su interior y mucho más cuando encontró ese punto especial.

"Aahhhh" seguro que toda la mansión lo había escuchado

"Buena reacción" golpeando ese punto de nuevo con sus dedos

El menor aun no quería terminar

"Noo" protesto con decepción cuando no hubo nada en su interior

"¿No?, quieres algo más" paseando entre sus nalgas su erección "Dime mi querido alumno, en que puedo ayudarte" como se atrevía a joderlo de esa manera "Dímelo"

"Métela" pidió

"¿Meter qué?" se burló con una voz completamente lasciva "Dilo claramente"

"Tú sabes" le daba vergüenza pedirlo "Onegai"

"Bien, pero continua con la vaca esa" obedeciendo al instante

Sin dudar un momento más de una estocada entro en el adolescente, mentiría si dijera que no dolió pero lo deseaba. El mayor no se movió gracias a la acumulación de todo su autocontrol que estaba dispuesta mandar al carajo hasta que el de ojos miel comenzó a mover su cadera al mismo ritmo que su boca bajaba y subía de la erección del otro pelinegro.

Sus gemidos eran ahogados, su cabeza era retenida para seguir con el trabajo oral. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y tocaban profundo dentro de él en ese punto mágico. Ninguno aguantaría más y llego primero al clímax Tsuna, seguido de Lambo que se vino en su boca y cara y por ultimo su sexy tutor dentro de él.

Estaba sudoroso, sucio, con cardenales en todo su cuerpo y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aún estaba bajo los efectos post-orgasmo que lo hacían ver figuras irreales como fuegos artificiales.

"Yo también quiero tenerte" dijo el ojiverde

"Ehhh" aún no lo entendía hasta que sintió como era sentado sobre Lambo para ser penetrado con fuerza

"Eres muy estrecho Tsuna-nii" en esa posición también golpeaba su punto especial

"Oh que desastre hay que limpiar esto" dijo el mayor con apetito sensual

Siendo penetrado de espaldas del Bovino al mismo tiempo que le daban un muy buen sexo oral era algo alucinante. Si sería su mejor experiencia en el campo sexual y no le importaba que fuera con dos y hombres.

"Te gusta Tsuna-nii" golpeando ligeramente su próstata haciéndolo ver destellos "O te gusta más profundo" los verdaderos fuegos artificiales comenzaban

"O prefieres una mamada" devorando el sexo del estudiante de secundaria

"Yooo… ahhh…" no podía parar de sacar sonidos guturales "loos… do…oos"

Poniendo más empeño en hacer que desfalleciera de placer el más joven

"Ree…born" llamo débilmente "Quiero probar" tocando la erección del hitman

"Bien" siendo colocado de nuevo en cuatro sin dejar de embestirlo

Comenzó como con su guardián, suave y lento al principio. Saboreando cada parte de lo que le ofrecían, engullo lo que pudo, que era mucho menos que con el de ojos esmeralda, continuo trabajando esperando oír algo del asesino a sueldo.

"Tsuna aparte de Lambo, no lo has hecho con nadie más" negó con la cabeza el aludido "Eres bueno, muy bueno" soltando un gruñido de satisfacción

Comenzó a succionar más quería que el Arcobaleno se viniera por su causa, por darle placer con su boca, y aumento el ritmo haciendo sonidos húmedos.

"No, detente" ignoro la petición sabiendo que pronto le llegaría su propio cenit

Su trasero era violado por el más joven y contraía ese musculo, haciendo gemir al seme que tenía dentro de él. Apretaba cada vez más seguido y si continuaba así el otro terminaría dentro, llenándolo.

"Tsuna nii" y el éxtasis llego para los más jóvenes al mismo tiempo

"Me hiciste venir con tu boca" agregó Reborn bañándolo con su esperma

El Bovino salió del interior mezclando los fluidos de todos, dejando salir el exceso de semen dentro del cuerpo del jefe de la mafia.

El joven Vongola se tocó, su entrada que había sido ya mancillada por los pelinegros. Acaricio suavemente, estimulándose a sí mismo y metiendo uno de sus pequeños dedos, lo movía en círculos, llevando un ritmo de –mete y saca- gimiendo por el auto-placer.

Los mayores le observaban deleitándose la vista, ver al chico masturbándose para ellos, era un sueño hecho realidad, volviendo a levantarse orgullosos sus miembros.

La mano libre de Tsuna fue a su propio sexo, acariciándose, tocando con su pulgar el glande, insinuándose con las piernas abiertas y auto-penetrándose ahora con dos dedos.

"Chicos" dijo en un suspiro "Los quiero adentro"

Entendieron bien, quería a ambos dentro de su estrecha cavidad

"Si" suplico abriendo su orificio para ellos "A los dos" debía estar loco pero quería intentarlo

Ni una palabra más Reborn le penetro salvajemente primero dejando que el castaño lo montara.

"Eres un niño insaciable" metiendo un par de dedos para ampliar esa entrada y el ojimiel movía sus caderas buscando pegarle a su próstata.

"Tsuna-nii, no podrás sentarte en días" aviso usando lubricante en su pene para hacer más fácil la doble penetración recostando al joven Vongola en Reborn.

"Rápido" pidió con su respiración entrecortada "Ohhh" soltó un quejido de placer y dolor

Ambos seme se quedaron quietos, esperando que se acostumbrara a tremenda intrusión. Sintiendo que se relajaba llevaron un ritmo, saliendo y entrando alternadamente del joven moreno. Llevándolo al mismo paraíso e infierno a la vez.

Besos húmedo entre los tres, embestidas salvajes y profundas hacían que los espasmos de su cuerpo eran cada vez más seguidos, era una experiencia única y que nunca olvidarían.

Con mayor razón los mayores al hundir a Tsuna en el erotismo provocado por ambos dejando un lindo y sumiso adolescente con hormonas alborotadas. Caricias ardientes, lujuriosas y hasta obscenas era dadas al menor, acompañadas de besos en su cuerpo dejando marcas rojizas que terminarían siendo algo moradas.

Era delicioso, nunca lo admitiría –antes moriría de vergüenza- no creía que el sexo fuera tan placentero, sin duda tenían que repetirlo en alguna futura ocasión. Su cuerpo ya no podía más su músculo apretó tan fuerte a los dos sexos que tenía dentro que llegó el cenit para el ojimiel seguido de los pelinegros que eyacularon dentro colmando su interior por completo y hacerlo perder la consciencia.

Quien diría que follarían hasta dejar a su uke en la inconsciencia. Se acomodaron dejándolo en medio, abrazándolo y agradeciendo que hubiera sido una reparación defectuosa de la bazooka de los diez años quien les llevo a Tsuna. Era hora de un merecido descanso, decidieron acompañar en sueños al más pequeño, cayendo rendidos ante el poder de Morfeo.

 

* * *

 

 

Dios estaba cansado, muy cansado y con el trasero bastante adolorido, no solo lo había hecho con un hombre sino con dos –cuantas veces se lo había repetido- volteo a ambos lados y vio a ambos pelinegros dormir cada uno con uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y con la calidez que sentía se dejó llevar por el sueño nuevamente, ya tendría tiempo para saber que hacer una vez que despertará junto con ellos. Tal vez tendrían otra buena sesión de sexo entre los tres.

* * *

 

 

_**~Omake~** _

 

Enfrente de ellos había aparecido un joven de no más de 23 años siendo su edad real de 27, su cabello castaño era un poco largo de atrás, llevada un arete de diamante en su oído izquierdo y solo portaba una bata de baño.

"Lambo-chan" dijo aquel joven "Usaste tu bazooka verdad" tomando en brazos al de cabello afro

"¿Tsuna?" el tutor no estaba seguro de que su alumno se convirtiera en aquello

"Reborn que pequeño estas" sonriendo "Supongo que esperare un buen rato, han llevado a mi yo a doce años en el futuro" recordando que a su quince años el Arcobaleno dejo su forma de infante

Su estudiante se había vuelto un chico hermoso, de apariencia confiable y elegante y sumamente encantador no solo para una chica sino para algún otro hombre lo cual hacía hervirle la sangre. Mientras el Tsuna del futuro jugaba con Lambo hizo una nota mental

*Hacer una alianza con Verde para romper la maldición de los Arcobaleno*

Y una vez que fuera el hombre atractivo lo primero que haría sería llevarse a Tsuna a un lugar alejado de los demás para poder follarlo como nadie lo haría.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien ¿Cómo quedo este lemmon? ¿Les gusto?
> 
> Gracias a todas las personitas que lo han leído


End file.
